Vann Valentine
Name: Vann Valentine Age: ?? Alias: None. Faction: Outoro (Gang leader) Apperance (No pic I srry) Vann is a black Exo with yellow eyes. He has a Large Red X over his face from an attack on him and his family. He Wears a Leather and Uquo ((The strongest metal on earth that even Ottorium can't penetrate, It's Grey for the most part)) plated Trenchcoat and a blue insignia that was his family's on the shoulder on the Uquo plating. and on the other a small red X like the one on his face. Most of his body is covered up in black leather even his hands which have Uquo gloves over them. On the glove's palm are a red sensor that's thin. That Sensor giving him Power to make most machines oversurge and make make a His large .50 cal Revolver Turn white hot and if fully charge fire up to 6 blasts of solar energy capable of disentergrating a person instantly. Backstory Coming from a royal heritage in the Inna he was treated with the many pleasures that a rich Inna can get, until a hate attack from the Inna human's killed his family and almost killed Vann leaving his body in the outoro, He was nursed back to health by an Exo and Human. He forever was left with a red X across his face. After years he rose along the ranks of a gang known as "The True and False" suffering through racism along his way. Challenging the Gang Leader to a duel. He had won. Sparring his life he had gained the trust of the gang. And he soon stopped racism in the gang and as his gang had begun to get more popular they stopped racism in Outoro for the most part. He changed the name of his gang to "Resolvers" when he got control of it. Personality Vann is a very nice person and can be quite sarcastic. When it comes to racism. He may "break" as he calls it when he beats someone almost to death. Or he may just ask if they know who he is, if they don't He tells them and that its a law that there should be no racism while insulting them. If they do. Then he insults them and tells them about how far he can throw his knife, while spinning his knife or making a flame on his finger. And asks if they want to test it out. In battle he turns quite serious and sadistic. Not sparing mercy to Humans and giving Exo's another chance to join him or kills them depending on how he feels. Equipment Enhanced Tech .50 cal Revolver: A silver revolver that has Golden and black Furnishes on it. He has several bullets he may use. The hilt is black wood that doesn't burn. (Standard) Heat Bullets: '''heated regular bullets that are heated to a point of a 2 degree burn on touch that go faster than regular bullets and Hit harder. '''E.O.A Bullets: penetrating bullets that rip through many metals, used in firefights with guards. Solar Bullets: Powerful bullets that have the power of a solar flare that disentegrates most people, used when he uses his Supercharge Fire techno. Explosive Bullets: large bullets that have harsh recoil which can hurt with too much use. These bullets Explode on impact capable of destroying a container with a single bullet. Used on machines and against frienzied robots. Combat Knife: A combat knife that Vann can heat up. He has great precison when he throws it. Flame Grenade: A technique Vann uses that requires his Flame tech, He makes a Ball of flame in his hand before throwing it, it explodes like a regular grenade but can also light things on fire.